Revelations, Drunk Dialing Part 3 The End
by Wild Mage 44
Summary: Sookie makes a call.  THANKS! ALL!


When I first started this story for a challenge, it was originally just to be a one shot. I never even thought to go further. I am not a writer. But when I posted it here, the review started pouring in and I was shocked silly. The requests for a second part were unanimous, so I wrote the second part and now there is a giant pink vampire in the room in the form of Pam who is my muse. LOL! I want to thank all of you for the reviews and wonderful words. Much appreciated 3 So here is the end;)

It had been four days since his prodigy Pamela De Beaufort had come into his office crying, crying bloody tears of laughter. To say he was mystified was a understatement. He was flabbergasted, stumped, and befuddled. She wouldn't tell him what had made her laugh so, even though he had asked very nicely and offered her a pair of Manolo Blahnik's. He was once again stumped, he could have simply pulled his maker card on her and ordered her to tell him, but where was the fun in that?

So for the last three days he had tried catching her off guard and asking, but to no avail. Pam had then taken to walking around the bar with a air of Na nananana. But when Eric had showed up at the club and had seen Pam for the first time tonight he knew something was different. She look worried and preoccupied as she sat at one of the tables in the main part of the bar doing schedules. Not even once did she snap or snark at some random Fangbanger who had dared walk up and try and talk to the gorgeous Pamela. She seemed lost in thought, frowning, checking her phone every few minutes she would huff when it said whatever it said and would snap the lid shut and place it back on the table. He watched as she sighed and gave the phone a look as it lay on the table that if looks could smash, her phone would be pieces. She picked up the stack of papers and tapped them on the table to make them even when the phone rang surprising her so much that the papers flew out of hands to lay in chaos on the floor. Snatching up the phone faster than the human eye could see she flipped it open and read the screen, smiling brilliantly shit hit a button and put it to her ear and raced out of the club before Eric could hear who was on the other end.

"Sookie." Pam said, the one word loaded.

"Pam." Sookie said her word just as loaded.

"Have you decided your course of action?" Pam asked as she pulled a set of car keys out of her suit pocket.

"I have," Sookie said and for the first time Pam could her a hint of happiness in the human's voice, with a cover of nervousness. Pam smiled and unlocked her van.

"Do you think you could come and get me?" Sookie asked strong at the beginning and her voice almost a whisper at the end. Pam waited, she knew Sook wasn't finished yet.

"I don't think I should be driving by myself," She laughed nervously. "I might panic and turn the car around." Pam smiled.

"Of course, I will be there in minutes...you of course want to come back here?" Sookie was silent and Pam could her here doing something in the background.

"Yes." Pam seemed to be doing an awful lot of smiling in last few minutes, cause now she couldn't seem to stop.

"See you soon Sookie." Pam said hanging up the phone and starting the van pulling out of the parking lot faster than she would have normally she didn't see Eric jump into the sky.

Sookie was pacing on the porch, on every turn she would look at the driveway to see if Pam's van was pulling up, when it didn't she would get a little more nervous. So by the fifteenth pace she was a basket case and wasn't paying attention to anything other than trying to hear a car coming. So when Eric landed with a soft thump at the base of her steps she screamed.

"SHIT! Eric! Really?" Clutching her chest Sookie bent at the knees to catch her breath while Eric watched.

"Why is Pam coming over to pick you up? Are you alright?" He asked slowly walking up the steps. Sookie's face paled as she looked at him for the first time since he left her house that night, the night he told her the curse had been lifted. Seeing him there, his hair tied back in a braid wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans with flip flops it all came back to her. The sex, the love, the declarations, everything. Eric seeing the tears start rushed up the last remaining steps and clasped her arms worriedly and his world spun. He remembered, everything.

Sookie knew something was up when she looked into his eyes, it was like he was seeing her but wasn't, he was far away...remembering.

"Eric..." She whispered. He looked at her finally seeing her and not some memory.

"We made love...did we not?" He asked his hands beginning to rub her chilled arms. Sookie knew that if he had said anything other than 'made love' she would have denied it, but maybe, just maybe, he felt like she did. Gathering her courage she answered him.

"Yes Eric we did." Neither Vampire nor Telepath saw Pam hide herself behind a tree in the front of the house.

"I told you that I would quit being Sheriff and you could quit your job and that I would get one to take care of you..." He whispered subconsciously pulling her closer, her hands of their own accord settled on his waist.

"Yes." She said quietly. Eric was silent staring into her eyes, searching, for what neither of them new but what Sookie was about to say next would determine what would happen for the rest of their lives.

"Pam was coming to get me to take me to see you." Eric tensed slightly, Sookie could feel it in his hands on her arms.

"Why?" He asked. She searched his face, his eyes, and her heart. Coming up with the same answer she had had she smiled and brought her hand up to cup his face, stroking her thumb across his cheek she leaned closer to him and began to whisper.

"Because I love you, love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life." Eric's eyes welled red.

"Sookie..."

"Let me finish," She told him placing the tips of her fingers on his lips, when he nodded minutely she continued. "I don't know how you feel about me, I know how cursed Eric did, but this Eric I have no clue." She sighed and placed her forehead against his chest so she didn't have to see the rejection in his eyes if he didn't feel the same.

"But I don't want to spend the rest of my life not having told you how I felt about you." Tears began to well in her eyes and fall like broken dreams down her cheeks when Eric was silent and not moving. Pam was just about to walk out from behind her hiding spot to swoop in and let Eric have a piece of her mind when she froze at hearing Eric's voice.

"I love you too." He whispered gently to Sookie, kissing the top of her head. Sookie slowly raised her head and looked into eyes that cried just as hers did. For a moment neither moved, they just looked into each others eyes when as one smiles as wide as rivers split their faces. Sookie lept into Erics' arms wrapping her legs around his waist as he spun them laughing.

Pam smiled and raced off into the night back to her van and Fangtasia, she had a feeling Eric wouldn't be in for a few nights and she wanted to organize the mess he called a desk and possibly use his new couch to have a 'meeting' with a new waitress they had just hired. Pam's laughter rang out across the night.


End file.
